nightmarenedfandomcom-20200214-history
Attic, Basement and Beyond Nightmare
The Attic, Basement, and Beyond Nightmare is one of Ned's five Nightmare Worlds, and notably the most surreal. It is controlled by the Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow. Clippings of Renaissance art and other strange things can be seen in the background through most of the Nightmare. The entryways are marked by a spider icon. The first stage of the Nightmare is called the Attic. At first, there are the two black cats on ladders and between them there is a rug that Ned can fall through that leads to a basement. (This is only accessible if Ned has frightened both cats away) In here, there is furniture and other objects flying around the room and fortune teller who gives hints to Ned (in a poetic way) that he must hit the furniture and use them to climb back up if he hits her with his yo-yo. (If Ned keep hitting her, she will give up and just tell him what to do) On the right, there are portraits of characters later to be seen in the nightmare, as well as Ned's mother. There's a crack under her portrait and if he steps on it, she will place her hand on her back and will shout "Ow" in pain. Further right is a trio of creatures called Wild, Weird, and Wonderful. To the left of the ladders, there is the Human Pack-Mule. When he keeps going left, there is a room full of boxes with one shaking that reads "DANGER, DON'T TOUCH". There is a piece of paper shaped like a bird's head in a cage (pictured right). Continuing left, there is a curtain and a lamp that if Ned hits and walks over to the curtain, he can be seen dancing with a floating wedding dress and if done repeatedly, he can be seen dancing with a gown, being attacked by a demon chair and shaking hands with Mickey Mouse. There will also be a giant box of assorted nails, a chandelier, and coat on a stand, which their shadows will take a on terrifying form as Ned walks by. Next, there is a bookcase which can spin around by hitting it. The next room has wall paper with skulls that looks old and worn out. There are a set of steps that go down to a female dragon. When Ned goes back up, the wall paper will come down as arms and hands and pull Ned's underwear over his head. As he keeps making his way left, he will encounter Wild, Weird, and Wonderful again. (These events would be in opposite order if you started from the right) As Ned makes it past Wild, Weird and Wonderful he goes into a dark-woods-like area (Known as the Beyond), with menacing hissing in the background as well as creepy yellow, blinking eyes staring at him. (One he is able to knock down and see that they are only eyes) At the right, there is a exit to the Medical Nightmare. On the left there is five burning candles above and three long, orange and black, slithering, things that appear to be snakes. Ned goes farther and enters a dark area in front of a group of Evil Eyes. On the far left the snake-like things are not snakes, but three dogs that are panting heavily and staring at a steak on a grill which Ned can knock down. The dogs will then feast on the streak and raise their tails up to serve as stairs for Ned to go on. (If Ned goes back later, the dogs will still eating or sleeping with their tails still raised) On the top of the stairs there's a pair of twins called "the Amazing Twins" that juggle bombs and a key. Ned must hit them so they can drop their bombs and send the key flying offscreen with a sound of an engine starting. Farther right there is a mother with a shaker of pepper and her obese young boy with a shaker of salt sitting at a table Next to them is a small hole ned cannot crawl under. to get through the hole, Ned must hit There is then a ladder that goes up onto a ledge inside the tree. Once Ned gets to the ledge there is a picture of a spring that he must jump on to ascend into the air. On the top of the tree, there is an exit to the Graveyard Nightmare as the rest of the car (only if you sent the key off screen) on the right. On the left, there is a way back into the "Amazing Twins" room. Shadow piece locations *Defeating Wild, Weird and Wonderful *Feed the Human Pack-Mule *Hit the lamp and walk past the curtain *Escape the basement *Feed the snake-dogs *Reach the top of the tree Trivia * In the footage from the demo sampler, the Rat Tango can be heard playing for this Nightmare. It is possible for this to occur in game if one knows the music glitch. ** The glitch in question has you mute the game's music from the options menu, then return go to another area or Nightmare and unmute it. The music playing should be the track that was playing before the music was muted. *There's an Easter egg above the portrait of The Amazing Twins that shows a photo of what looks like the crew who worked on the game. *This level is arguably the most linear of the five nightmares Category:Places